Total Drama Path to hell 2
by nic98
Summary: Sequel to path to hell.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Path to hell 2

Chapter 1

CODY'S POV

The sun was shining and warming my skin.  
The smell of fried food was penetrating into my nose.  
Unfortunately,i couldn't enjoy all of the beauty that Spain had to offer.  
After all,mission must be taken seriously.  
Recently,some strange murders happened in this spanish village.  
According to Don,there was an high probability that the killers were member of the cult of the moon.  
"I hope to find them soon"i said.  
"Me too,i want to put my hands on their throat and snap their neck."  
Ezekiel was changed after those two years.  
He was taller,with longer hair,a stronger personality and a new love for raw meat.  
"Control yourself Zeke"Don said.  
Don wasn't changed at all after those two years.  
"According to our information,the killers are hiding into an old warehouse."  
"What are we waiting for?Let catch them"Ezekiel said,while is teeth were starting to became all canine.  
"We're gonna attack them tonight...for Christ sake,you're teeth are changing."  
"Pardon."  
Bored,i took out a picture from one of my pocket.  
It was a picture from my time on Wawanakwa.  
It was a picture about me and Gwen.  
I smiled.  
Despite the fact that i missed her so much.  
"Still thinking about that gal?Geez,you must be in love"Ezekiel said.  
I got up from the chair.  
"Im gonna walk a little bit."  
After a few minutes,i started to noticing something.  
Somebody was following me.  
I had to act quickly.  
I walked in an isolated alley and i waited.  
When the boy stepped into the alley,i quickly took out my knife,pointing it at the boy throat.  
With my surpise,at the same moment,the boy pointed a knife at my stomach.  
"Relax amigo,im you're contact."  
I slowly toke back my knife.  
"My name is Alejandro Burromuerto."  
"Dead donkey?"  
"Don't go proud of that."  
"Why the hell you were following me?"  
"I needed to talk with you;the cult of the moon is..."  
Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of rolling marbles.  
The marbles emitted a green gas.  
Slowly started to feel tired and i fell asleep.

I woke up in a maleodorant cellar.  
Alejandro was still asleep,chained to my back.  
"Wake up"i said.  
"What the...fuck,they captured us."  
With all the strength that i had,i managed to break the chains.  
Suddenly,i heard steps coming toward the cellar.  
"Let me handle this"Alejandro said.  
The door of the cellar opened.  
With feline agility,Alejandro catched the guard and knocked him out with a punch.  
"Ouch,ouch,ouch"he said"why punching is so bad for the knuckles?"  
Silently,i started to move upstairs.  
While i was going up,i felt a huge scream.  
I started to ran.  
Upstairs,a humanoid creature made of stone was screaming.  
Three members of the cult were watching the creature.  
"Madre de Dios,it's a golem."  
The creature started to run,while the cultist escaped.  
We dodged the creature tackle.  
"Okay,im gonna try to make him explode"Alejandro said while his hands were starting to radiate yellow energy.  
Suddenly,the beast took comand.  
I violently kicked the golem right leg,make him fell on his knees.  
Then,i started to ramming my first on his head like a crazy gorilla.  
The golem head fell to pieces.  
"Dios mio,that was cool."  
The door of the warehouse opened.  
Don slowly walked toward us.  
"Where's Ezekiel?"i said.  
"It's...playing with the cultist."  
"What the hell is this creature?Alejandro said that it is a golem."  
"A golem it's an artificial monster,created trought human sacrifice"Alejandro said.  
"I don't understand;why creating a golem?"Don said,ignoring my words.  
"Maybe they didn't want the golem,but what you found inside the golem"Alejandro said.  
His hands get covered by yellow energy.  
With an hammerfist,Alejandro breaked the stomach of the golem.  
He extracted a grey substance from his stomach.  
"This substance can be used for creating a Doppelganger."  
"Doppelwhat?"  
"A clone;normally,the clone think and act like the original...however,at the comand of the creator,the doppelganger became a murder machine,totally submtted to his creator."  
The immage of the intern who beat Eva came up in my mind.  
A dark omen was starting to frightening me.  
"The inter..."  
"Holy crap,you're right,we have to head back to Canada;Alejandro,you will come with us.  
"Why?"  
"We need you intelligence and you're knowledge."  
Alejandro smiled.  
"You got me at intelligence...madre de Dios,el nino es un matador."  
I can understand his reaction.  
Ezekiel played with the cultist.  
That same night,we head back to Canada.

The creature,covered in blood,was watching me.  
The corpse around the creature were loosing blood.  
The creature started to get closer.  
My eyes opened.  
My body was covered in sweat.  
Tired,i slowly get up and headed to the kitchen;i was thirsty.  
I was surprised to found Alejandro.  
"Midnight snack?"  
"My body is a temple,i don't corrupt it with guilty pleasure."  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"Im thirsty."  
"Me too."  
"So,you had a nightmare i see."  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
I drinked the water and i get back to my seat.  
Slowly,i managed to fell asleep again.

Don was interrogating the doppleganger.  
According to Alejandro,it was useless.  
A doppleganger think to be the original one when it's not under the creator control.  
However,Don thinked that with some regression therapy the doppelganger would had revealed some important information.  
On the meantime,i was walking around in a small village.  
Ezekiel and Alejandro were there too.  
"Can i ask you a question amigos?"  
"Sure"i said.  
"I noticed that some people are watching you."  
"Enemies?"Ezekiel said.  
"Nope."  
"They recognized us;two years ago we were on a reality called Total Drama Island."  
Suddenly,my telephone started to rang.  
"Yes?"  
"We found the information that we need."

The doppelganger was crying,seated on a chair.  
The regression therapy caused more shock than Don toughed.  
"Ennui and Crimson were using creating doppelganger for someone;unfortunately,why the identity of their leader and the motivation is still a mystery.  
That is a mystery that the others will resolve.  
Moreover,i discovered that Chris is hosting a reunion,maybe you are interested in it."  
"I doubt that will be safe for the others;if something bad happen?"  
"Don't worry about that;moreover,Alejandro will go with you,since a little help will be more than appreciated."  
"No way,i want to work on this case."  
"You're dismissed."  
"Crap."  
"Well,i suppose that see some old friends would be good"i said"okay,i will go."

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama path to hell 2

Chapter 2

GWEN'S POV

School was over.  
I was returning home.  
My house was empty.  
Or so i thought,initially.  
I started to heard some noises from the kitchen.  
Slowly,i decided to check.  
A woman was in the kitchen.  
Silently,i went upstairs.  
I grabbed my brother's baseball bath.  
With fury,i went downstairs and i opened the door with a kick.  
"Get out from my house"i said,trying to be more menacing as possible.  
"I was awaiting for you Gwen."  
"Fantastic,some crazy fan."  
With a simple gesture,a small electric beam popped out from the woman right index finger.  
The baseball bath was catted.  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"...w...what the hell are you?"  
"A sensitive,exactly like you."  
The woman started to get closer.  
My heart started to beat faster.  
My muscle were contracting,ready for striking.  
Suddenly,with incredible speed,the woman touched my forehead.  
Something strange happened.  
I felt a strange power.  
Then i pass out.

I woe up on my bed.  
The woman was seated near me,awaiting for my awakening.  
"What did you do to me?"  
"I unlocked you're power."  
The woman got up.  
"When you were a child,you're father decided to lock you're power;he didn't want that the person who would later killed him would had used you."  
"My father died in a car crash!"  
I got up,angry.  
"You're father was killed by his enemies."  
A part of me didn't want to believe that it was true.  
However,that woman was able to throw electric beam.  
As much crazy as it was,it was the truth.  
"Killed."  
When my anger started to arise from the depth of my heart,my hand become covered by blue flames.  
That woman truly woke up my power.  
"Does mom know this?"  
"Yes."  
"Teach me,i want to avenge my father."  
"I came here for this reason."  
The woman put her hands on my shoulder.  
"It will be difficult,it will take time."  
"I don't care."  
"Good...aniway,my name is Blaineley."

The months passed.  
The training was making me stronger day by day.  
Yet,i still have problems believing all of this.  
But that didn't matter.  
I wanted to protect my family and avenge my father.  
One day,Blainley decided to put me on a test.  
Blainley took a mysterious shaft,with and head carved at the top.  
"This is a fear shaft,used for testing the mind strenght;beat it and you will pass to the next level."  
Blainley positioned the shaft on the ground.  
The eyes of the carved head started to became red.  
Suddenly,i felt a sharp pain in my entire body.  
I closed my eyes,who were loosing tears.  
When i opened them up,i found myself on Boney island.  
During Total Drama Island,Chris sent us on an island called Boney Island.  
Boney Island was the scariest place that i saw until that moment.  
It was for this reason taht the shaft selected it.  
Suddenly,i heard a scream.  
I quicly recognized that voice.  
Mom and Eric were being crucified in the middle of the forest.  
Tears started to flow from my eyes,even if i knew that it was just an illusion.  
That was the power of the fear shaft.  
Suddenly,ropes started to appeared around my body.  
I was paralyzed.  
A faceless being started to move toward Mom and Eric.  
The being started to torture them.  
The being was piercing them with heathed pins.  
Then,it was my turn.  
I was so scared that i pass out.  
I woke up one week later,lyied on a bed.  
It was obviously that i failed.

"Don't get demoralized"Blainley said"as far as i know,just two people managed to win at the first time."  
"That was disturbing."  
"You know,i have a good news for you."  
"Tell me."  
"Chris McLean is hosting a reunion..."  
"I don't have time for that."  
"You need a break,especially after what happened with the fear shaft."  
I thought for a moment.  
Meting my old friend would had been a pleasure.  
So,i decided to accept.

The reunion would had been set on Playa Des Loser.  
Personally,the place didn't bring me a lot of good memories.  
However,the good memories were good enough.  
I couldn't believe that two years were already passed.  
I started to walk toward the resort.  
I was quickly greeted by Geof and Bridgette.  
Geoff was taller while Bridgette hair were longer.  
My attention was suddenly cought by three figures seated around a table.  
Cody,Ezekiel and a guy that i never saw before were chatting on a table.  
"Cody."  
Cody quickly got up.  
"Gwen."  
We hugged.  
His face started to become reddish.  
"You haven't changed a bit Cody."  
"Look who's talking."  
I seated down with him.  
Being with friends was always good.  
Especially since i didn't saw them for a while.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama path to hell 2

Chapter 3

CODY'S POV

Playa des Loser wasn't changed at all.  
I stepped out from the boat with Ezekiel and Alejandro.  
As soon as i arrived,a familiar voice welcomed me.  
Chef Hatched was heading toward us.  
"Look who's finally back."  
"Hi Chef"i said.  
"I suppose that this guy is with you."  
"My name is Alejandro Burromuerto."  
"Dead donkey?"  
"Why everyone knew this?  
Anyway,it's an honor to meet you;beating the crap out of those cultist at such a young age without being a sensitive it's impressive."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't forget that you weren't the only one"a voice said.  
Chris McLean appeared.  
"You're the first who arrived"Chris said"so i suppose that we can talk without problem;how's the training going?"  
"Good,we're even joined some mission"i said.  
"Boring,too much talking,too less action"Ezekiel said.  
Suddenly,Ezekiel started to sniffing around.  
"His this tartare?"  
Ezekiel started to salivate.  
"Forgive him,he started to like raw meat after the mutation."  
"I see...anyway who is this guy?"  
"Im Alejandro Burromuerto."  
Chris had to use all his strenght to stop the laughters.  
"Do you mean..."  
"Yes,dead donkey"Alejandro said,visibly irritated.  
Ezekiel started to sniff around again.  
"Someone is going to arrive soon."  
Ezekiel was right.  
Another boat arrived.  
Disgusted,i saw Heather coming down from the boat.  
Her hairs were shorter,gathered in a ponytail.  
"Do you had to invite her?"i said.  
"Relax,she's changed"Chris said.  
Despite this,i didn't liked the fact thta she was around.  
On the other hand,Alejandro seemed to like her.  
"Who's the new guy."  
"My name is Alejandro Burromuerto."  
"Also knew as dead donkey"Ezekiel said.  
"At least i got class and culture;you on the other hand..."  
"The guy it's mean"Heather said"I like him."  
"The feeling is mutual."

Night.  
Trent was playing his guitar in front of everyone.  
Everyone,with the exception of two people.  
I was talking with Gwen.  
I couldn't believe it.  
Alone with my crush.  
Someone up there love me.  
"So,what are you're plan for the future?"  
"I don't know;i will like to join an art school,you?"  
"Never tought about it."  
"You should do something related to informatics,i herd that you're good."  
Suddenly,my phone started to rang.  
"Excuse me."  
I went into an isolated place.  
I watched the screen of the phone.  
Unknow number.  
"Hello?"  
"They got Don,they toke him to Pakithew."  
The caller ended the call.  
I felt a thrill in my spine.  
Without wasting a moment,i get to Ezekiel and Alejandro.  
Ezekiel was enjoying some tartare while Alejandro was flirting with Heather.  
My telephone ranged again.  
This time,a familiar voice spoke.  
Ennui.  
"If you want to see you're friend alive,reach us at Pakithew island."  
I turned off my phone and i sprinted toward Gwen.  
"What's the matter Cody?"  
"It is possible that you will be in danger in the real future"i said,worried for her wellbeing.  
Ennui was a sadic bastard,he would had been capable of hurtig my loved ones.  
"Remember what Blainley teached you."  
Her mouth dropped.  
She was quite surpised to discover that i knew about her training.

GWEN'S POV

"Wait."  
Seriously,now Cody.  
How many mysteries did i had to uncover?  
"How do you know about the training?"  
"It's not the time."  
"It is the time."  
Cody positioned his hands on my shoulder.  
His eyes exuded sadness.  
"Gwen,i promise you that i will tell you everything...but not now."  
"Wait a minute."  
Ezekiel walked toward us.  
"If you can use you're power,you will join us."  
"No,this is excluded!"Cody yelled.  
However,despite Cody,i made a my decision.  
After all,this moment would had coed aniway.  
Suddenly,an idea emerged in my mind.  
"Our opponents are the cult of the moon?"  
Ezekiel sadic smile gave me the answer.  
I clenched my fist.  
My nails pierced my hand.  
Blood was starting to flow from my heads.  
The same people that killed my father.  
I had to appeal to all my will to not get my hands covered in flames.

The reunion was finally ended.  
According to the informations that we gathered,Pakithew was an island in western Canada.  
The cult of the moon decided to use it as a base.  
I was ready to go there and had my revenge.  
However,a doubt rised in my mind.  
Do i would had been able to kill?  
Do i would been able to unleash my anger without getting slowed down by my ethic?  
Those question were tormenting me.  
However,i managed to get a good answer.  
They would had attacked first,with the intention to kill.  
And my ethic had nothing against self defense.  
I could had not been mercifull.  
Not even a bit.

CODY'S POV

I seated on the ground and i close my eyes.  
I cleared my mind.  
A figure appeared near me.  
"This is a suicide"Chadley said.  
"Do you think i don't know this?"  
"Ennui want something from you,if you go there..."  
"It's the only way to save Don."  
Chadley disappeared.  
He understood that i toke my decision.  
I would had not let Don die.

The creature was getting closer.  
Unfortunately,i woke up before knowing what the creature would had do next.  
I took a look around.  
The others were sleeping.  
I sat down.  
There was something more that was dragging to Pakithew.  
Ennui knew something about me.  
Maybe,going to Pakithew would had been the only solution to undercovering the mystery.  
I knew that the creature was the reason behind my power.  
However,i didn't knew why.  
I lyied down.  
Gwen was peacefully sleeping.  
I didn't want her there,in this situation.  
However,she made her decision.  
Tired,i closed my eyes.

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama path to hell 2

Chapter 4

CODY'S POV

The shadows were coming closer.  
With evil intention,they prepared to attack.  
Suddenly,something attacked them.  
It was a massacre.  
The killer was moving at super speed,appearing as a blur.  
Just when the shadows were dead,i managed to saw the creature.

GWEN'S POV

Pakithew island was beautiful.  
The beach,the green woods.  
Unfortunately,i wasn't there for enjoying the view.  
A man was waling toward us.  
He was tall,slim,with white skin,yellow eyes and long black hair.  
The others became darker.  
"Finally;please follow me."  
"Don't screw this up"Alejandro said to me.  
He understood that i was there for vengeance.  
Dang it.

CODY'S POV

I was walking for at least twenty minutes.  
Finally,we arrived at destination.  
Hided in the forest,a mansion.  
We get in.  
"Cody,we will talk in private now."  
Before i followed Ennui,i advised the others.  
"Stay alert."  
I knew that it was a trap.  
However,the only thing that i could do was activating it.  
I followed Ennui toward a small room.  
Ennui seated on a black sofa.  
"And now Cody,let's talk about something important."  
I stood on my feet.  
"Im listening you."  
On the meantime,i was preparing to fight.  
However,i was even curious to heard what Ennui would had said.

GWEN'S POV

Strange.  
No one seemed to be in the mansion.  
The halls and the room appeared to be empty.  
I was tired of waiting.  
Ezekiel started to sniffing around.  
"Ennui is not alone here;there are other people."  
"This is a trap right?"i said.  
"Obviously;staying here will not bring us any benefit,moreover im pretty sure that they already got our boat,maybe we should check this place."  
Reluctantly,we decided to check around.  
We opened a door at our left.  
We were waling in a long hallway,full of big portraits.  
Suddenly,something unexpected happened.  
Tow gigantic arms get out from one of the portraits.  
The arms captured Ezekiel and started to crushing him.  
I throw a blue flame to the right arm.  
Alejandro blasted a yellow spear-like ray to the left one.  
The arms were cutted off.  
Suddenly,the other portraits started to generate arm too.  
Moreover,the portrait that attacked us grew up new arms.  
Furious,Ezekiel slashed the portrait that attacked him.  
The arms of the portrait fell while blood started to flow from the portrait.  
"If we attack the portraits,we will able to ill them from good."  
In a few moments,the portraits were destoyed.

We opened the only hall of the hall.  
A gigantic room appeared in front of us.  
Empty.  
It was the living room.  
We head back and we tried the second door on the left.  
This time,the new hallway had two doors at the end.  
One of the door was the door of the dining room.  
No one was in the room.  
The second door was the door of the kitchen.  
As soon as i opened the door,i sniffed a disgusting smell.  
A corpse of a goat was positioned on a table.

We decided to open the first on the right.  
The hallway leaded toward the living room.  
As soon as we get in,the furnitures(two sofas,a small table and an old clock)attacked us.  
Legs,arms,mouths full of canines and yellow eyes.  
I burned the table with my blue flames.  
Alejandro destroyed the two sofas.  
I burned the table.  
The pendulum clock tried to swing his own pendulum toward Ezekiel.  
Ezekiel managed to doge the attack and striked the clock,perforing his mouth with his fingers.

We tried the second door on the right.  
The hallway leaded to the recreational room.  
This time,we were attacked by a living armor.  
The armor lunged,trying to stab Ezekiel.  
I tried to melt the armor with my flames,but it was useless.  
Ezekiel jumped and kicked the armor head,make it fly away.  
Despite this,the armor started to swing the sword.  
"We must destroy the helmet"Alejandro said.  
Ezekiel stomped the helmet,deforming it.  
The armor fell to the ground.  
That was just the beginning.

Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

Total Drama path to hell 2

CHAPTER 5

CODY'S POV

Ennui was seated on the balck sofa,a satisfied glare on his mouth.  
"I don't vengeance for what happened that night,two years ago"Ennui said"i want to get you're collaboration."  
Ennui got up.  
"Have you never asked yourself why you do that nightmare?"  
My eyes widened.  
Ennui knew about my nightmare.  
"You already understood that the nightmare that you had is related to you're power;however,you don't know why you dream that creature."  
"What do you know?"  
"That nightmare it's not just a normal nightmare;it is a memory."  
"A memory?"  
"Partially suppressed for the sake of you're mental healt."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"For all this time,you're so called mentors didn't tell you anything about this."  
I ouldn't believe it.  
Chadley and Don always knew.  
"Work with me,and i promise that i will tell you more about this."  
"Don't trust them"a voice inside my head said.  
A voice that was scarely familiar with the voice of the person that called me.  
"What do i have to do?"i said.  
Ennui smiled.  
Don't misunderstood.  
I wasn't really on his side.  
But he didn't had to knew this.

GWEN'S POV

A woman stepped in our way.  
She was short,lean,with red eyes and white hairs with black streaks.  
A sadic galre on her mouth.  
"So,you must be the daughter of Joseph"she said.  
Rage started to build up.  
My father's name was Joseph.  
Blue falmes covered my hands.  
"Blainley teached you well."  
My eyes widened.  
Suddenly,i heard steps behind me.  
Blainley was there.  
That double crossing bitch.  
There was a man with her.  
"Balinley his one of our agents since a long time"the man said"aniway,my name is Josh,im the boss around here."  
I throwe a fireball at him.  
Josh easily dissipated it with a small movement.  
"Blainley didn't told you the whole story;you're father discovered a way to mix magic and science to create artificial sensitive"Josh said.  
"Unfortunately,he didn't wanted to shre the research;it's for this reason that i killed him"Crimson said.  
I started to throw fireballs to Crimson.  
She was surprised by the attack.  
Suddenly,Josh throwed some marbles that emitted a green gas.  
I fell asleep.

I woke up in a torture chamber.  
I was chained to a torture table.  
Crimson started to get closer.  
The boss allowed me to play with you.  
Suddenly,Crimson got naked.  
With my surpise,she put on a spiked strap on.  
"How i would love Ennui to be here,he always like when i do this game."  
I started to tremble and swetting cold sweat.  
Luckily,she stopped.  
"You know what?I will wait."

CODY'S POV

Don was covered in blood,chained to a wall.  
"Convice him to tell us the name of the other agents of the organization."  
"So clich ."  
I turned and i tried to stab Ennui with my hands.  
Unfortunately,Ennui managed to dodge.  
Ennui quickly mutated into a werewolf.  
He started to swing his hands,triyng to slash me.  
However,he wasn't fast enough to do so.  
Pissed off,Ennui emitted smoke from his mouth.  
I couldn't saw anything.  
Suddenly,i perceived a strong pain in my stomach.  
That bastard was able to see me.  
Another slash,this time on the legs.  
I closed my eyes,trying to use my hearing.  
Something was getting closer.  
It was a moment.  
We both stabbed each other,our hands in each other stomach.  
Without esitation,i stabbed Ennui on the solar plexus.  
Blood was coming out from our mouths.  
Finally,Ennui fell down.  
He was dead.  
I fell on my knees.  
The stomach wound was starting to regenerate.

Don was massagig his wrists.  
"Those dirty bastard managed to catch me."  
"Yeah,i noticed that."  
Our conversation was interrupted by a scream.  
It was the voice of Ezekiel.  
We managed to reach the torture chamber.  
Crimson was burng Ezekiel with a hot piece of iron.  
Don quickly closed the distance and punched her.  
As she fell on the ground,Don took the piece of iron and started to hit her in the head.  
After a powerfull strike,Crimson was dead.

Alejandro was chained on a table.  
Blood was coming out from his anus.  
Near the table,there was a spiked strap on.  
I almost puked when i saw him in those condtions.  
Gwen was near too.  
She was naked,chained on a table too.

We get out from the torture chamber.  
When we arrived at the main hall,we saw a disgusting spectacle.  
Josh and Blainley were death.  
Someone eviscerated them.  
This time,i failed to stop the puke.  
What the hell was happening on that damned island?  
As i get out,we found other dead cultist.  
Each everyone of them was been brutalized to death.  
Whoever had done this was a sadic bastard.  
Suddenly,i saw a man.  
The man was covered with a black tunic.  
"You can't hide his nature forever."  
The man disappeared.  
Don seemed concerned to saw him.

Chapter 5 end


	6. Chapter 6

Total Drama path to hell 2

Chapter 6

CODY'S POV

Various cultist were around me.  
"Finally,we have what we wanted"the leader of the cultist say.  
I was pissing in my pants,trembling and crying.  
Suddenly,the creature appeared.  
Surprisingly,the creature didn't toke pleasure in doing this.  
With incredible accurance,the creature killed the cultist.  
Blood was flowing.  
I was so scared that i couldn't even talk.  
The creature get closer.  
For some reason,the creature had a sad stare.  
I passed out.  
When i woke up,i was in my bed.  
I tought that it was just a nightmare.

Suddenly,i found myself in Pakithew island.  
The mysterious man watching me.  
The other were on the ground(except Don)were on the ground unconscious.  
Don was restrained with some kind of energy chain.  
Whatever was able to do that was surely powerfull.  
And yet,something told me that he wasn't an enemy.

"You're the man that advised me about Don."  
"Exactly."  
"Don't get closer,he's dangerous."  
The mysteryous figure punched Don.  
As he fell on the ground,Don started to loose blood from his mouth.  
Furious,i tried to punch the man.  
He was too fast.  
He easily dodged and swept me.  
I quickly understood that i was too weak to defeat him.  
Then,the mysterious man started to talk.  
"Year ago,when you were just a child,some cultist evocated a Demon.  
This demon decided,for reason that i don't know,to grant you power.  
The nightmare that you had for all this time is a memory.  
And this demon,is much closer to you that you think."  
The man smiled.  
"Isn't it right Chadley,or i should call you with you're true name...Amon."  
The sounds of clapping hand caught my attention.  
From the woods,a figure was moving toward us.  
That wasn't possible.  
Chadley.

Chadley started to laugh.  
"Guess you got me there."  
"That's impossible,Chadley is my uncle."  
"Stepuncle"Chadley said.  
"Why?"  
"Because i was emotive attached to you;i wanted you to be able to defend yourself."  
Chadley smirked.  
"It seems that i create more trouble than else."  
Chadley stopped to smirk.

Gwen,Alejandro and Ezekiel were starting to woke up.  
"See you next time boy."  
The man was about to go away when Chadley stopped him.  
"Shaytan."  
"Yes?"  
"Why you're doing this?"  
"I was curious."  
A moment of silence.  
Shaytan flied away.  
The world Shaytan echoed in my head.  
Suddenly,i understood.  
Shaytan...Satan.  
God,i just talked to Satan.

A week later.  
"So,the cult wanted to create an army of doppelganger"Alejandro said.  
"That would had been a real trouble"Ezekiel said.  
"Well,everything resolved at the end,this is important"Gwen said.  
Everything was resolved.  
And yet,i felt that it was just the beginning.  
Someone was tormenting me.  
It was like hell was about to storming on me.  
I needed to distract,a breath of fresh air would had been perfect.  
I got out from the hospital room.

The sun was about to go away.  
I was alone;but not for long.  
Gwen walked toward me.  
"I heard that Chadley want to train you;you will go away another time."  
Suddenly,Gwen gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
My face became red.  
"Someone like the codemeister."  
"It was just a goodluck kiss."  
"Yeah,right."  
Maybe the journey on the path to hell was not so bad.

Chapter 6 end

Path to hell 2 end


End file.
